nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Scratch
' Nicholas Scratch' is a fictional wizard in the Marvel Comics universe. He is predominantly a foe of the Fantastic Four. Fictional character biography Nicholas Scratch is the son of Agatha Harkness and was a resident of the hidden community of New Salem, Colorado, a secret community populated by magic users. Agatha left the reclusive community to live among normal people, and in time even became nanny to Franklin Richards, son of Reed and Sue Richards of the Fantastic Four. Scratch fathered seven children, who would come to be known as Salem's Seven. Scratch, now a warlock, became the leader of New Salem, and brought the community to believe that it had been betrayed by Harkness through her dealings with the outside world. The New Salem witches then abducted Agatha for her trial and execution. They also abducted Franklin Richards in the process, which then caused the Fantastic Four to follow them back to New Salem. Although initially defeated and captured, the Four escaped and confronted Scratch at Harkness's trial, where all of the New Salem community was present. They countered Scratch's claims against Harkness by explaining that they hadn't known of New Salem until Scratch's actions made them aware of it. Outraged, Scratch attacked, swaying the community against him. The New Salem community then exiled him and banished him to a dimension known as the Dark Realm.[1] From the Dark Realm, Scratch restored the Salem's Seven's powers and took mental control of the Fantastic Four. He attempted a world conquest, but was thwarted and confined to the Dark Realm by Agatha Harkness.[2] From the Dark Realm, he later took mental possession of Franklin Richards. He had Salem's Seven take over New Salem, but was defeated by Agatha Harkness and Gabriel, Devil Hunter. Scratch's powers were removed by Harkness, leaving him as a normal human being.[3] Agatha Harkness eventually disowned Scratch as her son.[volume & issue needed] Later, after the destruction of New Salem,[4] Scratch resurfaced in the town of Centerville as "Mayor Nicholas." The whole town of Centerville and all of its inhabitants had entered a contract as an amusement park version of "America's Heartland Next-Door." When Patsy Walker returned to visit her hometown, she discovered that the town's whole population was possessed by demons. A team composed of Avengers and Thunderbolts helped clear the town, which was apparently being victimized by a convoluted conspiracy composed of the amusement park developers, the Sons of the Serpent, and Salem's Seven. After defeating them, the Avengers/Thunderbolts team departed but Patsy elected to remain in Centerville.[volume & issue needed] Soon Patsy discovered that Scratch was the mastermind behind the ongoing haunting of Centerville. She defeated him and accused him of serving Mephisto, but in reply Scratch called down his true new master Dormammu. Abducting Hellcat, Dormammu then revealed his plans for domination via conquest of Hell, and that Scratch would become Sorcerer Supreme. Dormammu's plans were later defeated by the other Hell Lords causing Hell to freeze over. Dormammu then fled with Scratch.[volume & issue needed] Scratch had not been seen until he was featured in the The Resurrection of Nicholas Scratch three-part storyline in Marvel Knights 4 where Scratch manipulated Salem's Seven and the Fantastic Four into releasing Shuma-Gorath only for the Fantastic Four, Diablo, Doctor Strange, and his own children to defeat him and Shuma-Gorath. Scratch was banished to Hell, where he made an alliance with Mephisto. Powers and abilities Scratch possesses vast indeterminate power through manipulation of the forces of magic. He has teleported, fired bolts of force and energy, and has traveled between dimensions. He also has shown the ability to control and influence minds. He has animated gargoyles to serve him. He could gain more power by the tapping of extradimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in dimensions tangential to Earth's through the recitation of spells. He had the mental powers of mesmerism, thought-casting, illusion-casting, and mental-probing. For a time, Nicholas Scratch was deprived of his supernatural powers by a spell cast by Agatha Harkness. Scratch wields the Satan Staff, a mystical power object that served as a focus for Scratch's magical powers, although he could employ his powers without the staff. Using the staff, he could direct the combined magical powers of the entire community of New Salem when they allowed him to do so. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Nicholas Scratch was recruited by fellow servant of Dormammu, Baron Mordo, to serve the Organization as a member of the Org's Sorcerer Society. Here, he is redesigned in the style of the Yost Universe, specifically Avengers EMH. Because of this, Scratch's backstory is midly changed to fit modern times. In the EMH universe, Nicholas Scratch is still a sorcerer of great power and the son of Agatha Harkness Scratch. But his so-called "children", the Salem Seven, are actually abandoned Inhumans who were adopted by Nicholas to be his children. When the Salem Seven grew up, Nicholas gave them more mystical sorcerous versions of their comcis outfits, and treated them with magically enhanced Terrigen Crystals to augment their dormant powers into being. He then led the Salem Seven into an uprising against Agatha, as in the comics, but he was finally defeated by the Scarlet Witch teaming up with the Avengers. But he launched another attack, this time with Padro Lodo's help. Lodo put a battalion under command Scratch's command consisting of Org Combat Mages, and Grunts with magic proof armor. Not to mention several mechs. He even gaved Scratch a new right hand man, a robot named Steel Brick. He second attack was much more succesful, and the New Salem community is now being occupied by an Org garrison, equipped with the right gear for the job. Scratch is currently being briefed for an attack on the Inhumans. He'll be part of a team, designed to bring their kingdom to the Org's knees. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Sorcerers Society Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Sorcerers Society